chronicles_of_fascilliafandomcom-20200214-history
Histria
Histria, Goddess of Hunting Histria is the wife of Daesus and mother to Cassia and Malius. She is widely regarded as a nurturing deity, despite her fierce appearance and her three pet hunting wolves. It is not uncommon among the gods of Fascillia to be displayed as physical beings with humanoid bodies, usually bodies similar to the race of those who worshiped them, this is not lacking here. Histria is depicted as a young woman with a rich mane of black hair and glowing green eyes. She is commonly portrayed in a white tunic with leather braces and shin guards. Histria is usually displayed crouched in a forest bow and arrow in hand with her three wolves beside her. Humankind have come to understand the relationships of the gods quite well over time, for centuries the gods Daesus, Histria, Cassia and Malius have held sway over man and now they have been shared with the world. Daesus and Histria are as husband and wife, strangely the only record of marriage between any of the gods. Their children are Cassia, their beloved daughter, and Malius, their estranged son. It is generally believed that Histria although being a strong and capable huntress was also very kind and gentle, the opposite of her husband. Some tales claim the 'three wolves' are simply a metaphor for three wild children or three loyal friends she is rumored to have. These theories hold little sway over our records, there is simply far too much evidence to suggest that they were genuinely three wolves, possibly dire wolves. Histria had three wolves. The first wolf was a female named Saiya, the white wind. The fastest and proudest of the three Saiya was said to have been the goddesses first choice when it came to chasing down prey. The second wolf was Ocho, the grey ghost. The smartest and sneakiest of the three, Histria is said to have always used him as a lookout while hunting. The final wolf was Draal, the black beast, the largest and deadliest of the pack. Legends say Draal was used as protection for Histria, never leaving her side. Although hard to imagine there are tales of Draal even dealing a killing blow to a god that dared to approach Histria without warning. Sadly this tale is very old and the god in question has since been forgotten. Legends say that Histria, seeing the greed and over consumption in humans, created guardians of the forest and field to limit human activity in the wild. From what scattered accounts we can find it would seem the story relates to Bears, Wolves and Lions. Many rangers and druids profess loyalty and fealty to Histria. Indeed many a weary woodsman claim they see her striding through the land, they name her the 'Lady of the wood'. But this is likely untrue, most accounts seem to come from lone woodsman with no other witnesses present. One could speak of a "boy who cried wolf" but to do so would be churlish in our opinion. Histrias symbol is that of three wolves on a field of green, one white, one grey, one black.